Box Troubles
by caitgirl1
Summary: As a major mission is underway, sibling rivalry between Alec and Izzy could jeopardise the whole mission. However, Jace intervenes and finds a practical yet amusing solution. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story. It was a challenge set by RevyCaitEll who also beta read this. If you can check out her stuff because its pretty amazing, especially if you like Danny Phantom. I don't think this story will be too long but you never know. As for the name of this fanfic, that will be explained in the chapters to come. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When Simon became a vampire, it had been a shock to everyone at the Institute. Izzy and Clary had been upset, which was to be expected as both girls were fond of the awkward, nerdy boy. Jace didn't really give a damn about what happened to Simon so he went along with whatever decision was made. It was Alec that jumped straight to the conclusion that Simon could no longer be trusted now that he was a bloodsucking demon. If Alec had had his way, Simon would've been out on the street and gone as soon as he had woken up. But as usual Clary fought for Simon and he ended up staying. A vampire in the Institute, who would've ever guessed?

Simon staying didn't end up being a bad thing after all. Although the Institute got bombarded with questions and accusations by the Clave, they were allowed to have Simon live in the Institute. Simon was trained to fight by Jace and Alec joined in later when he realised Simon was still… well, Simon. He just had some dietary differences. Simon was allowed to stay under one condition; he learns to fight and helps the Clave whenever he is needed.

This led to Simon going out into the field more and more often. Although he was rather clumsy when he was fighting, he made up for it with speed. As soon as he fell over he would be back up on his feet before you batted an eyelid and throwing a punch. That's what made him useful. Along with his brutal strength. If messages needed to be spread quickly or backup was in dire need, Simon was there in a flash and ready for anything.

Being a Downworlder had its perks for the Institute. It meant that any rogue groups of werewolves, vampires or otherwise could be tracked easily. Simon had made connections in Downworld, which was an achievement for him considering he was a socially awkward teenager. Luke had been amazing with him. He introduced Simon to his pack and although there was a bit of a battle in the beginning they now had a mutual agreement not to kill each other. Some of the pack even liked Simon which is practically unheard of in this day and age!

Anyway, as the months wore on Simon became more comfortable in the field. He got better at fighting (sort of) and he was slowly but surely winning the trust of the Clave. It was when a rogue vampire group was found living in the district that the Clave had to put all of their trust in Simon. It was an undercover mission, unlike anything Simon had faced before. The Clave needed someone on the inside to feed them information about what lengths the vampires would go to just to have a bit of 'fun' with a mundane.

As it turns out, the group was a bunch of mass murderers who liked to play with their food before they chowed down. They called themselves the Holtori and they were sadistic bastards who completely mangled their victims to the point that they were unrecognisable. Then the victim's blood was drained and the body was displayed in a public place such as parks or even pinned to the side of a building. It had caused an uproar in the mundane world and they needed to be stopped.

That's where Simon came in. He was a vampire so he could become part of the Holtori, unlike everyone else. The mission had started in January and it was now June. Simon had successfully managed to become part of the Holtori and he had been feeding information to Jace and Alec on a weekly basis. It had taken a full six months to get all of the information needed to make a move and in that time Clary had become a depressed wreck. She spent days in her room worrying about Simon constantly which had completely halted her training. She refused to eat in the beginning, but then began to eat minuscule amounts just to keep living. Every time she heard a knock on the door she convinced herself that it was someone that was going to tell her Simon had screwed up. His cover had been blown and he was now really dead. But that time never came.

In all six months, Simon had managed to convince the vicious group of vampires that he was also a psychopath. Jace and Alec didn't want to know what lengths Simon had gone through just to get into the Holtori, let alone stay in it. Although, the number of murders had decreased since Simon had joined, which was hopefully a good sign. They just hoped he would return to the Institute after the mission and be the same dork he had always been. For Clary's sake.

The night had come where the Holtori would no longer exist. It was a Friday and the Holtori would be spending it in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of New York. It was the place where they liked to do their butchering according to Simon. Hopefully the Shadowhunters would arrive before yet another innocent soul was tortured to death by these monsters. Jace, Alec and Izzy were among the chosen people to go and infiltrate the warehouse. The purpose of the mission was to completely rid the world of the Hotlori, but if that wasn't possible then they would just have to settle with executing the leader of the gang, Zelerak.

Zelerak was a big, muscular man who looked to be in his twenties but was really 756 years old. He had shoulder length black hair and was very pale, even for a vampire. He had a strong jawline and a perfectly angular face that was sharp but not menacing, surprisingly enough. He was good looking which probably explained why most of the victims were female. Compared to him, all of the other vampires were relatively new to Downworld. The youngest gang member was only 50 but he was possibly the deadliest of them all. Because he was so young and new, he brought new ideas of torture to the Holtori. Saying that, all of those sociopaths were completely twisted in their own ways. That's what was needed to become part of the gang.

As the skies darkened the team moved into position. Shadowhunters dressed in gear surrounded the warehouse, blocking all the exits. No one, or no thing was getting away. There was silent tension in the air as the team awaited for the signal. Shadowhunters melted in and out of the shadows, nervously anticipating what was to come.

A thin beam of light that came from the dank warehouse caused the Shadowhunters to burst into action. Seraph blades lit up the dark alleys as doors were forced open. Shadowhunters streamed into the warehouse. It was one massive room with multiple tables equipped with deadly tools that could tear through flesh and crack bone. Tied to each table was a mundane. None of them seemed to be harmed, yet. At least that was a good thing.

In the centre of the slaughterhouse was the circle of vampires. They had turned in shock and were staring at the sheer amount of Shadowhunters that surrounded them. Snarls rumbled out of their chests as they crouched, prepared to pounce. There was a moment of pure silence. Then the room exploded into battle. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **So that's all for now. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter. Hope you like it. This story was originally meant to be a one shot but now I have no clue how long it's gonna be. Lol, oh well. Thanks to my beta RevyCaitEll for yet again reading through this late at night and making improvements. She's amazing so please try and check her stuff out. I won't be able to update for a few days cause I'm away but what can u do? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The room exploded into battle, the only light in the place coming from the Shadowhunter's seraph blades. Screeches ripped through the air as vampire after vampire met their end, torn apart by the deadly blades. Shadowhunters fell to the ground, limbs torn off or organs missing. Although the vampires were completely outnumbered, they were putting up a fight. And they were winning.

Shadowhunter after Shadowhunter attacked and they either ended up wounded or dead. Jace had separated from the group to free as many mundanes as possible while Izzy and Alec had gone straight into battle. Izzy cracked her whip, cutting the flesh of a nearby Holtori member, while Alec jumped onto a table and began firing arrows. The Lightwood siblings made a great team with Izzy acting as a distraction with her whip while Alec got in the final blow with a wooden arrow to the cold, dead heart of the vampire. Although they were among some of the youngest Shadowhunters on the mission, they were making their presence known to all.

Zelerak dropped a Shadowhunter corpse to the ground as he spinned to see who would be his next target. He spotted a young girl with dark hair lashing her whip out at one of his fellow Holtori members. A smile spread across his face. _Oh this should be fun_. He strolled through the middle of the battlefield tearing out the throats of people who tried to kill him. He kept his eyes on the agile girl as she tore into yet another one of his companions.

Zelerak was a mere ten metres away from the dark haired girl when he felt something sharp embed itself into his back. It wasn't big enough to be a dagger or 'seraph blade' as they were supposedly called. He reached his arm up and his hand wrapped around a stick. His hand began sizzling as the flesh burned. Zelerak scowled as he yanked the stick out and brought the object in front of him for a closer inspection. It was a thin arrow with a pointed tip. It was completely made of wood and was laced with runes. Well that explained the burning.

Zelerak turned to see who the archer was and his eyes landed on a young boy who looked around the same age as the dark haired girl. The boy had a bow in his hand with another arrow ready to fire. And it was pointed directly at Zelerak. The boy released the arrow and it flew towards Zelerak's chest.

"You've gotta do better than that boy," Zelerak smirked as he caught the arrow, which he immediately dropped because of the whole burning flesh thing which happened again. _That was going to be annoying._

The dark haired boy's eyes widened in shock for a split second, but that was all Zelerak needed. He charged, snarling and baring his pointed teeth. He felt pain shoot from his ankle as something wrapped around it. He tripped over his feet. Zelerak lay on his back for a moment, completely puzzled as to why he was suddenly on the bloodstained floor. The dark haired girl from earlier came into Zelerak's vision and everything became clearer. _The whip_. He tried to get up but his foot was pulled out from under him and he lost balance yet again. The girl smirked, loving the power she had over him.

"Izzy don't get so close to him," the boy warned.

"It's fine I've got this," Izzy replied smugly.

"Just be caref-"

Zelerak kicked his free leg at the girl named Izzy, striking her in the back of the knee and causing her to crash to the ground. He took his chance to unwrap the whip that was cutting into his ankle. His hand sizzled when he touched the weapon. _Not again. Shadowhunters and their frikkin runes_. He was on his feet just as Izzy had returned to hers. The two opponents stared at each other before making a move, Izzy giving Zelerak her best death glare.

"Alec shoot!" Izzy yelled as she dove for her whip.

An arrow came whizzing out of nowhere and struck Zelerak in his left shoulder, narrowly missing his heart. He grunted but yanked the arrow out as it singed the wound. His hand was beginning to blister from the repeated abuse from the runes. The injuries were sluggishly healing. Zelerak needed to end this quickly. He growled launching towards his opponents with renewed vigour. He was going to make them pay.

Izzy yelped as the 6'4 vampire rugby tackled her to the ground. Her breath whooshed out of her as her back slammed into the wooden floor. Her face was met by a fist that hit her repeatedly. _Crack_. There goes the nose. Another punch. Her lip burst. Another, her cheekbone caved in under the pressure. Then….nothing? She struggled to get air, her thoughts were scrambled.

Zelerak's weight was no longer on top of her and Izzy sat up. A wave of dizziness hit her like a brick wall. She swayed backwards when she tried to stand but managed to stay upright. Her vision was blurry but she could make out two figures wrestling on the ground. _Alec!_

She stumbled forward picking up an abandoned arrow. She dove for the figure on top, believing it to be Zelerak.

"IZZY OW WHAT THE HELL?" Alec shrieked in pain.

"Oh shit. I thought you were him. Sorry." Izzy slurred rolling off of her brother.

They got to their feet for what felt like the billionth time that night and were met by a smirking vampire.

"Looks like you're doing my job for me," he snarled, blood dripping from a cut over his eyebrow.

"Frikkin' cocky shit." Izzy mumbled as she picked up her whip again.

Slowly but surely the tide turned, the Shadowhunters gained the upper hand, pushing back the Holtori and avenging their fallen comrades. Zelerak looked around seeing more of his brethren slaughtered. _That does it._

Zelerak lunged, his muscular body smashing into Alec. The Shadowhunter yelped in surprise and Izzy kicked Zelerak in the ribs, trying to dislodge the vampire from her brother. She wrapped her whip around his neck and pulled back sharply, making leeway for Alec to move. Alec brought his knees up and hit Zelerak square in the face. Blood gushed from his crushed nose.

"You little shits! I'm to kill you nice and slow!" He threatened.

Izzy cracked her whip lashing out. She saw Alec back off, going behind Zelerak. The vampire growled, clearly angry. Izzy flicked her wrist and the whip slashed Zelerak across the stomach. Zelerak roared, even angrier than before if that was even possible. _Shit. Angry vampire. Not good._ She saw Alec coming from behind holding an arrow in his hand. Izzy swung her arm and the whip lashed forwards. It wrapped around an ankle and she pulled it tight, causing the person to fall over. Only it wasn't Zelerak.

Alec lay on the ground before his sister while the vampire was nowhere in sight. Izzy stared in utter disbelief. Her mouth fell open and she turned in circles searching for Zelerak. He and his Holtori companions were gone. Just like that. _What?!_ Izzy's eyes returned to her brother. He was unwrapping his ankle which was gushing with blood. His face was red with rage. _Well shit._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IZZY? HUH?" Alec screamed.

"Um, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"SO YOU THINK THIS IS _MY_ FAULT?"

"Well, you did get in the way of my whip. It's not like I was aiming for you."

"NO, YOUR WHIP GOT IN MY WAY!"

"I was just trying to help… and could you stop yelling? It doesn't do anything for you." Izzy kicked the floor. She hated being yelled at.

"Well considering you _stabbed_ me with one of my own arrows and then you wrap that bloody whip around my ankle, I'd say it's your fault he got away!" Alec said, silent rage radiating off of his body.

"Ok now that's not fair! Yes I did hit you. Twice. And yes, maybe it was amusing. But I wouldn't jeopardise a mission just so I could get a free shot on my own brother! I didn't plan on whipping you! It just sorta happened!"

"You let him get away!"

"No I didn't!"

"You were the one that could've stopped him! I was busy on the floor with your whip around my ankle!"

"I thought you were him! You look alike."

"No we don't! I'm not 6'4 with shoulder length hair! Stop making excuses!"

Jace approached the Lightwood siblings. He could hear them yelling from the other end of the warehouse.

"Jace! Tell Alec I didn't purposely stab him or hit him with my whip!" Izzy pleaded.

Jace stared at her in shock. Her face was bloody. Her nose was crooked from where it had shattered and her right cheek was swollen and bruised. Her lip was completely burst open and it was still bleeding. And yet she seemed more focused on arguing with her brother. He turned his golden eyes to his parabatai. There was a small hole in his side from where he had been stabbed and he was leaning on one foot, wincing when he put any weight on his other one.

"Well done Izzy. You successfully managed to beat up your own brother without even meaning to do it. You've just hit a new level. Even I can't do that yet." Jace smirked.

Izzy's eyebrows pulled together in frustration. She punched his arm as hard as she could. Hopefully it would leave a bruise.

"Hey! That hurt." Jace said mockingly.

Izzy scowled and walked away. Jace went over to Alec and helped him move. He slung Alec's arm over his shoulders and they made for the vehicles that were nearby. It was a long walk with Alec leaning heavily on his shoulders but they made it. Izzy had already grabbed a car to bring them back to the Institute.

"It's her fault you know." Alec grumbled as he slid into the car.

"I'm not getting involved." Jace replied, a smile playing on his lips.

He got into the driver's seat as he was the only one that was fit to drive. Izzy was in the back and Alec was in the passenger seat. Izzy's head popped up.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean it!" she whined.

"Yeah right! If you were paying attention you would've hit the right person!"

"I was paying attention! He just moves really fast. Vampire speed and all that!"

Jace blocked out the annoying buzzing from both Lightwoods. They didn't fight often but when they did it always blew up and became a big deal, to them anyway. Like right now. This was going to be a _long_ car journey. Even if it only took 15 minutes to get to the Institute.


End file.
